Dora's 4th Birthday (Chapter 2)
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: Dora gets shreked too hard for a newly 4 year old. Previous Chapter: /s/12815203/1/Dora-s-4th-Birthday Next Chapter: /s/12877607/1/Dora-s-4th-Birthday-The-Last-Chapter


The bell rang, Donkey Kong's giant furry monkey dick zoomed across the stage impaling Shrek's already widely spread ass. Shrek wasn't in pain or joy, but he was exhilarating in front of Donkey Kong's balls. Donkey Kong's monster dong wrapped around Shrek's veiny ogre dick like an anaconda strangling it and causing semen to pool out. Donkey Kong's dick was too powerful, it was like it had its own brain, its own intentions, suddenly Donkey Kong's dick grew arms and started flexing so hard that donkey kong's eyes retracted into his head, suddenly Donkey Kong's dick started talking an unknown language, and then after a long series of gibberish he started speaking english. Donkey Kong's dick spoke in a monotone voice, "It's all Ogre now, bend over and let it happen." but before he could be penetrated, Diego came in from behind climbed onto Donkey Kong's face, Diego's dick got an erection inside of Donkey Kong's body and came out of his ass. Donkey Kong's body stretched so Diego's latino cock would fit inside. So Donkey Kong swallowed Diego as if he were spaghetti. The crowd goes silent as Diego disappears into his body and all signs of him are gone. Shrek starts sobbing for the loss of his friend. But as if to answer, a head pops out of Donkey Kong's ass, and Diego takes a breath of air as if he was just about to drown. Then Diego uses his dick as a rocket to propel him out of Donkey Kong's ass using his cum. The crowd started cheering like never before, Diego slowly crawled back to his comrade Shrek and spoke in a raspy voice. "We can't defeat him like this, we have to combine our dicks into one. As if to answer Shrek's dick grabbed Diego's and went around in a spiral around Diego's dick as if it was a coil. A bright light surrounded the room, the crowd's eyes were burning. After an agonizing minute a new contestant had entered the ring. King kong stared at his opponent, wearing a doge mask and a fedora, and even a supreme hoodie. His dick being beyond twice the size of Donkey Kong's, and not even being erect yet, just hanging right over its shoulder. It spoke in a voice deeper than Dora's vagene. " **Our power level has ascended beyond anything you could even comprehend, You have no chance of victory, this is your last chance to give up."** Donkey Kong's dick didn't even flinch. Instead it responded by stretching its muscles and getting ready for battle, they both equip their condoms. King Kong wasn't erect yet, so he looked straight at dora's ass. His mouth started watering, and his dick shot up as if it were a rocket, it touched saturn and used the ring around as his condom. To bring it back to earth he peeled the skin of his monster dong back so it would eventually reach his balls. Dora looked in amazement. Donkey Kong becoming insecure tried to match his majesty, but failed miserably as it barely reached the sun. But Donkey Kong wasn't ready to give up yet, he knew there was a way to beat him. Both contestants got into their positions Dora with her green ogre body and her massive yoga balls swung down the flag to signify that the battle had started. They both froze, looking at each other's eyes, Breathing heavily. this went on for five minutes, until Donkey Kong went in for the first blow, as if throwing a javelin he stabbed King Kong through his belly button but came out the other way. And King Kong grabbed Donkey Kong's ankle and twisted it 720°, Donkey Kong shrieked in pain and slapped King Kong's face with his cock, letting out some semen in the process. King Kong dropped his dick all the way from outer space and it caught on fire as it entered the earth's atmosphere causing a sonic boom in midair, King Kong slammed his dick into the stadium and killed all of the crowd watching the battle, as it hit Donkey Kong he flew through the earth past the crust at the speed of sound into the core. The only thing that protected him from melting was his dick that protected him as a shield. He knew he had little time, so he used his dick as a grapple hook and brought him back to the surface. King Kong was waiting eagerly. Donkey Kong didn't wait, he wrapped his dick around King Kong's throat, King Kong grabbed Donkey Kong's dick with his mouth and slurped it up like spaghetti, he then spat Donkey Kong out and sent him flying outside of the atmosphere. Minutes went by where King Kong looked up at the sky, all of a sudden he was convinced that he had won, but then he saw a ray of light traveling faster towards earth it was Donkey Kong, moving 99% the speed of light. He spun faster as he approached the atmosphere Donkey Kongs living dick said "eat cock" before slamming into King Kong so hard that he traveled around the earth 10 times. After the 10th lap King Kong's dick went limp, he fell to the ground, weakened, and still trying to comprehend what had just happened. The crowd's ghosts cheered from afar. Dora went towards Donkey Kong, and raised his hand signifying that he was the winner. All of a sudden, a small earthquake started shaking the stadium, everyone looked at each other in confusion, frantically trying not to fall. All of a sudden, King Kong got back up, it was as if the only thing keeping him alive was willpower alone. King Kong realized that Donkey Kong's dick was the same exact size as his now, it was as if Donkey Kong's dick had tripled in size all because of that event. They stood, the contestants were both thinking of their next move, and then King Kong shot forward 300 meters in a single second, he hit Donkey Kong with his balls as hard as possible and launched him across the ruins that used to be the stadium, Donkey Kong quickly got back up but before he could do anything King Kong flew towards his adversary ready to be deepthroated, and instead Donkey Kong dodged to the right and moved in for a counter-attack, but was interrupted by King Kong's massive cock ramming into him from behind hitting him as hard as a train, he had been baited. The genius move was followed up by both Diego and Shrek, having now been broken from their fusion, also making their condom be torn in two, shoved both their enormous cocks inside of Donkey Kong and twisted around his intestines just so they could both barely fit, Donkey Kong felt as if he had just gotten a whole lot heavier. And then he felt it come, he felt his whole body being filled with semen, Donkey Kong begged for mercy, but his body stretched more and more, trying hard to contain all the semen, even his dick that had its own mind tried to contain all of it, the struggle went on for half a minute until Donkey Kong just exploded, all of his body parts being scattered across the earth, stained in cum, and Shrek and Diego finally knew it was over, they had won. Dora came over to announce them as the winners, and the whole planet cheered from afar. Both the heroes looked down at their dicks, and saw that they were had grown back to their normal sizes of 50 inches. They both knew that their dicks were extremely tired, and needed a long rest. "Put those monstrosities in whichever hole you want, maybe even both if you can fit them all in." Dora said as she slowly but erotically undressed herself, and as if a spell had been cast on both Diego and Shrek their dicks all of a sudden grew to an extent that they didn't even imagine they could possibly reach, Shrek even felt multiple female aliens licking the head of his giant monster dong. But that didn't arouse him at all, because there was only one female out there with a body that could possibly satisfy his dick full of pride, and that was Dora's. Without hesitation, Diego and Shrek went straight for the kill, Shrek took the vagene before Diego possibly could, but Diego wasn't even interested in the goddess's pussy, he instead shoved his dick straight into Dora's throat, Dora didn't expect this, she was sure that Diego was an ass-man, but apparently she was wrong. But this didn't matter to Dora, for she loved it anyways. Dora felt so much pleasure that there was no sound, facial expression, or word out there that could've even explained how happy she was. Diego and Shrek felt their dicks touching each other as they both shared Dora's God-like body, and neither of them minded it, even if they knew that feeling pleasure out of it would make them both gay. Dora, Diego, and Shrek went home to get some privacy for their dicks and as they left the stadium in a fit of orgasms a massive furry monkey dick stood up and was hell bent on feeling Dora's pussy.

The End (of chapter 2)


End file.
